1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of rain gear and more particularly to a pocket-portable rain covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often the case that a person leaves home without the proper rain gear and gets caught in a suprise or unpredicted rain storm or other inclement weather. Furthermore, sports fans are often caught in foul weather at out door sporting events without appropriate rain gear. In order to prevent this in the past, individuals would have to carry rain gear, which is often bulky and cumbersome, with them and try to anticipate the weather or to purchase rain gear at the time they are caught in the foul weather, which gear is often only available at a steep price.
It is therefore an object to the present invention to provide foul weather gear that is easily unobtrusively portable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide portable rain gear which protects the user's entire body.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide pocket-portable rain gear which does not obstruct the view of the user.
These and other objects of the present invention shall become apparent from the following specification, read in conjunction with the appended claims and attached drawings.